Me, My Wife & 4 Daughters
by TropicalCookies
Summary: My name is Freddie Benson, and i'm going to tell you a story about what my everyday life is like. Having a crazy wife like Sam, 4 daughters under the age of 7 and best friends like Carly and Brad it can be pretty hectic sometimes. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Early Mornings

**A/N: I'm going to try and set this whole story in the POV of Freddie, but if I ever decided to use someone else's characters I will state clearly**

* * *

><p>I was woken from my peaceful slumber by the sound of my youngest daughter's cries echoing through the house, beside me my wife stirred but made no attempt at getting out the bed meaning I was going to be left to see to our daughter. Quickly untangling myself from the warm embrace I was situated in I climbed out of bed as Sam rolled onto her side; quietly as I could I slipped out the bedroom and began to make my way down the hall to the noise of the cries. Luckily the noise had not woken up anyone else as I opened the door and spotted Sophie who was stood up and holding onto the sides of her cot as tears spilled down her cheeks.<p>

"Aw sweetie, are you hungry?" I asked as I walked over and lifted her out of the cot, placing her on my hip and kissing her on the cheek, she didn't stop crying all together but she did calm down ever so slightly; like she knew she was just about to be fed. I grabbed her favourite teddy bear and placed it in her hand as I headed for the kitchen.

I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of breast milk from the top shelf and placed it in the microwave to warm up. Sophie was still crying on my hip but it had quietened down a lot, I started to bounce her up and down a bit to make the crying stop fully, luckily it worked as she stopped crying and began laughing. I always loved when I made one of my daughters laugh, watching them laugh in that adorable way made me smile every time. The microwave beeped signalling the milk was ready, I checked the milk temperature on my own skin as I felt Sophie getting excited on my hip knowing she was about to get fed. I placed the bottle tip inside her mouth as she began to suck the milk eagerly. Once she was feed and burped and I'd checked to see if she needed changing before I set her back down to sleep; she was always good when it came to sleep, compared to her older sisters who had kept us up all night. Sophie only tended to wake up once or twice at the most during the night.

By the time I had Sophie asleep again it was half 6 and sine she'd probably be awake again by 8 I didn't really see the point of going back to bed so I walked back downstairs to the living room and turned on TV, ready to watch some re-runs of The Big Bang Theory.

Round about half 7, I decided to make some breakfast, living with 4 daughters under the age of 7 we hardly ever got to sleep past 8am. Searching the fridge I found the fresh pack of bacon which I'd bought yesterday on the way home from work. I also decided to make some toast and boiled eggs along with food for the kids. I was trying to get the oven temperature right to boil the egg when I felt two arms wrap around my body, embracing me from behind.

"Something smells nice!" Sam said into my back, making it hard for me to understand. As soon as I had the temperature right I turned round and wrapped my arms around her waist, Sam's arms automatically going round my neck. For someone who had just woken up she looked beautiful, her hair was slightly out of place like it was most morning, she still had a fresh coat of sleep on her eyes and she was dressed in just on of my old shirts and her boy shorts.

"Just cooking breakfast for my beautiful wife on Valentine's Day!" I told her, leaning down to kiss her pulling away when I heard a cough. Taylor, our 4 year old daughter, was stood in the doorway. She was sucking her thumb and carrying her rag doll in her hand; at the same time Sophie began to cry from her bedroom.

"I'll go see to her!" Sam told me, unwrapping herself from the embrace and heading out the kitchen, giving Taylor a little pat on the head.

"Want to come help Daddy with breakfast?" I asked and she nodded, walking over as I stuck out my hand, out of our 4 daughter Taylor was definitely the shyest and most cautious, even when it came to me and Sam although everyone said she was more of a daddy's girl.

I picked her up and sat her down on the counter beside the oven, making sure I told her not to touch the oven at any time. Together we managed to make breakfast; she helped me get Sam's place ready at the table where I'd set out a red rose as well. She also helped when getting her own breakfast, which was just simply some fruit, cut up and put in the bowl. I obviously didn't let her anywhere near the knife but I let her put the fruit in the bowl herself before she decided she no longer wanted to help and went to sit at the table. I also made myself some fruit and joined her at the table planning to ask her if she had a good sleep when Sam returned, carrying Sophie on her hip as tears still spilled from her eyes.

"I only fed her about an hour or so ago so she probably just needs changing; I'll do it and you can eat your breakfast!" I told Sam, standing up and taking Sophie from her.

"Ok!" she replied giving me a quick peck on the lips before sitting back into the seat I'd just vacated beside Taylor; and I exited the kitchen I heard Sam ask her about her sleep. I walked up to the bathroom, bouncing Sophie on my hip.

After I had her changed, I walked down the hall and knocked onto the twin's door; Rachel and Katie where the oldest, both aged 7. I opened the door after knocking and saw them both sleeping soundly in there beds, if it wasn't for them having to be up to go to an adventure park we were heading too.

"Come on, it's time to wake up!" I said, shaking Katie slightly then moving for Rachel and doing the same, they both stirred but didn't wake up, like there mother they were both lazy when it came to morning.

"I don't want to be having to come back in 5 minutes because you're still in bed." I told them before exiting the room, decided it was probably for the best to get Sophie back downstairs and placed in her high chair. I entered the kitchen to find Sam and Taylor in the middle of a conversation; Taylor was still eating her breakfast whereas Sam's plate was completely empty. I carefully placed Sophie into her high chair before grabbing my bowl of fruit and sitting back down on the other side of Taylor who was clearly in the middle of telling Sam about her dream last night. I didn't catch much, just something about her been able to get on stage with Disney princesses. Eventually Rachel and Katie entered the kitchen, still looking like they were asleep, we probably shouldn't have allowed them to share a bedroom since they stay up all night talking to each other. Sam was about to get up and fix them breakfast when the doorbell rang, earning a confused look to appear on her face.

"Is that your mom already? God she likes to be early!" Sam moaned, my mom was suppose to be looking after Sophie today since she was too young to go to the adventure park.

"You go answer the door, I'll make the kids there breakfast!" I told Sam standing up myself.

"Ok, but your mom will probably have a field day when she see's me dressed in just some boy shorts and your shirt." Sam said with a smirk as she exited the kitchen. It was true, mom hadn't seen Sam in anything shorter than the dress she wore to our engagement party which stopped just above her knees. My mom was never keen on short outfits, probably why she liked Sam only a smidgen more than Carly.

I set about making the twins there normal breakfast which was a bowl of frosties each. They'd sat down in the seats which me and Sam had just vacated beside Taylor and all three were having some conversation about a TV show they all watched. I placed the bowls in front of the girls before deciding to get a head start on the washing up, I knew Sam would never do it and if I didn't that would leave my mom.

"You're such a cheesy nub you know that" I heard Sam say and turned around to find her carrying a big bouquet of red roses which I'd completely forgotten about, I'd ordered them last night after work to be surprise.

"Sorry for been romantic, maybe I should cancel our dinner date tonight as well!" I said with a chuckle, turning back to the sink.

"No need to do that, just get me a vase of water to put them in!" Sam said as she once again wrapped her arms around me from behind, before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing me softly on my cheek. Earning an ew from our daughters which made us both laugh as Sam let go and heading into the living room, picking up the roses as she went. I opened the cupboard under the sink and grabbed a glass vase and filled it with water, as Taylor came up beside me and placed her now empty bowl in the sink.

"Can you take this to mommy, but be extra careful not to drop it." I asked Taylor and she nodded, setting down her rag doll on the counter top and very carefully taking hold of the vase; walking at about 1 mile per hour into the living room, focused on not dropping it. Once she was out of eye view I turned back and started the dishes once again.

An hour later and we were almost ready to go, mom hadn't arrived yet and I could hear Rachel and Katie arguing upstairs. I heard footsteps on the stairs, then a moment later Sam entered holding Sophie on her hip and Taylor's hand in her own. They both seemed ready to go, both wearing suitable clothing.

"What they fighting about?" I asked as I continued packing the back pack, placing the camera inside a zip pocket.

"Who gets to wear the red converse and who has to wear the black converse, honestly I told you we should have just bought them a pair each." Sam said as Taylor left go of her hand a sat down on the sofa so she could place Sophie on her play mat. The door bell rang and I shouted a simple come in, the door opened revealing Carly and Brad who had offered to come with us and help us with the kids.

"Hey guys!" they said as they walked into the living room, Taylor getting up to give them a hug. Carly and Brad had been married about 4 years now and were always doing stuff with us and the kids.

"Hey Carls, Brad. As soon as Freddily's mom gets here we'll be ready to go!" Sam said, standing back up straight as Sophie began playing around with the shapes dangling above her head.

"Need any help?" Brad asked, Carly sitting down on the sofa with Taylor.

"Could you possibly get Taylor's pushchair from the garage?" I asked him and he nodded as I pulled the keys from my back pocket and handed them over.

"I'm a big girl now I don't need a pushchair!" Taylor said, crossing her arms over chest and pouting.

"We know baby doll, we just thought you might be abit tired after the adventure park!" Sam said, sitting down on the other side of her.

"Well I can just have daddy pick me up!" she told Sam making me laugh as I went to get some bottles of water from the fridge.

"Sweetie we are just taking the pushchair in case, if you'd rather take a nap in daddy's arms your more than welcome, but we'll still take the push chair just in case!" Sam told Taylor, who nodded her head as I walked back into the living room. Spotting Rachel and Katie coming down the stairs as well, there argument must have been settled; but then I noticed that as they entered the living room they both wore one black shoe and one red.

"Aunt Carly!" they both exclaimed, jumping down beside her as Carly chuckled at them and pulling them in for a hug, Brad re-entering the house carrying the pink pushchair as I finally finished with the back pack, just as the doorbell rang. Sam got up and went to open the door, knowing it would be my mom as she was due to look after Sophie. Like predicted my mom stood there, she half smiled at Sam before entering the house and joining us all in the living room. Taylor, Rachel and Katie all getting up for a hug; which she gladly obliged to, turning to me once they'd returned to the sofa.

"Here's 30$, ten each for them to get something nice at the gift shop. I'm thinking of taking Sophie to the mall so I'll get her something there." My mom told me, handing over the money; which I quickly shoved into my pocket.

"Thanks mom, so why you heading to the mall?" I asked, Sam entering the living room with her own bag, giving me a look to say lets go now.

"I need to pick up a few bits and bobs; any of you 4 like me to pick anything up?" My mom asked and we all shook our heads; I grabbed the back pack and was about to ask if everyone was ready when Sam spoke up.

"Actually, I just realised, if you're passing a chemist or another store that sells pills and similar things could you pick me up some contraceptive pills I'm almost out!" Sam said reaching for some money, my mouth practically dropped at her statement and I felt myself begin to turn red with embarrassment; from the sofa I could see Brad and Carly look awkward and my mom had gone a pale white. I'm pretty sure, despite us having four kids, mom had never thought about me and Sam been sexual active. Mom was very prude when it came to that topic and never once it 21 years of living with her had the word sex or sexual intercourse ever left her lips; if she wasn't happy with me having sex now I sure don't want her to ever find out I lost my virginity back in junior year of high school. My mom seemed to be stood frozen in place and didn't even reach to take the money from Sam; giving me the perfect chance of a quick exit.

"Right we're off mom, we should be back around 6." I said, although she still didn't move, but I ushered everyone out the house.

"I can't believe you said that to my mom!" I stated once we were officially down the drive, we were catching a bus to the train station and then getting a train to the adventure park since there was two many of us to ride in the car.

"Come on dude, even your mom knows it's a natural human thing to do; how else did her 4 grand daughters get made, or you get made?" Brad said, he was carrying the pushchair since no one had claimed it from him and Taylor was refusing to sit in it.

"That's where your wrong Brad, Freddie's mom is the freak who had a baby when she was a virgin!" Sam scoffed, and I give her an annoyed look, about to retaliate when Brad spoke first.

"How's that possible? That's right it's not!" Brad said, looking utterly confused.

"Freddie's mom here is such a freak that she wanted a child but she didn't trust anyone so she used a sperm bank!" Sam replied, making me annoyed, why did they have to talk about my creation; it was something I liked to keep secret.

"No way, you were made from a sperm donor!" Brad asked, clearly shocked; making me even more annoyed, I was about to reply when Taylor tugged on my jeans, turning my attention to her.

"Daddy, what is sperm?" she asked, both myself and Sam's mouths dropped while Carly and Brad stifled a laugh.

"It's something to do with old boys like daddy and uncle Brad baby girl, don't worry about it!" Sam told her, and she simply nodded. I held my hand out and she grabbed onto it as we made our way round the corner, the subject immediately been dropped. Sam joined my side, as Carly and Brad walked a little way in front and in front of them Rachel and Katie walked, they were holding hands and talking about something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and I'm going to finish this chapter here, I've actually already started the next chapter, it was to be the same as this because it's going to be them at the adventure park but I thought then the chapter would either be really long, or the adventure park would be crap and rushed because I'd try and make it as less words as possible. So depending on the response on this chapter, I should have the next one uploaded within the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride

The train pulled into the train station at the correct time; since Taylor was been awkward and refused to go in her pushchair but also refused to walk I was now carrying her on my hip. Sam had gratefully took the backpack from me and was now carrying that while Brad held Taylor's pushchair and Carly was holding Rachel and Katie's hand.

We all boarded the train, me and Carly immediately taking the girls to find some seats; while Brad and Sam tried to find somewhere to place the pushchair so we didn't have to keep it under our feet. Luckily for us the train wasn't too busy and we managed to find two table seats. Rachel and Katie immediately let go of Carly's hand and claimed a window seat each; from my arms Taylor excitedly pointed to the window seat on the opposite side of the train. Carly opted to sit down beside Katie, so I placed Taylor down so she was stood on the seat she wanted and took the seat beside her; spotting Sam and Brad walking down the isle towards us, Brad no longer carrying the pushchair. Sam sat down in the seat directly in front of Taylor on the other side of the table and Brad took the vacant seat beside Rachel.

The train began to depart the station and all 3 girls began to get excited; with transport like cars and planes nowadays it wasn't often they got to ride the train, in fact this was probably the first time Taylor had been on one, and only the third or fourth time for Rachel and Katie. The twins were knelt on there seats and from what I could tell were gazing out the window but I couldn't actually see there faces, beside me Taylor was stood on her seat, her hands and face pressed against the window as she enjoyed the view; I smiled and caught Sam's eye who also smiled. The loud voice of the train conductor echoed through the train, drowning out the distant noise of peoples whispered conversations and wheels on tracks.

"Ticket's please?" he asked, reaching our table; since the bus had been late we hadn't had time to buy them at the station and I reached for my wallet.

"2 adults and 3 children return to The Jungle Adventure please!" I said, standing up to get better access to my wallet which was in my back pocket of my jeans.

"How old are the kids?" he asked me, pulling out his ticket machine that was attached to the back of his belt.

"The twins are 7 and she's 4!" I answered; Taylor had turned around to find out who the voice belonged to and waved shyly at the man; who smiled and gave her a quick wave back.

"She rides for free since she's under 5 so it'll just 58$ please" he said, I handed over the money as he stamped the ticket and handed them over as I sat back down in my seat, making sure the tickets were safely in my pocket as the conductor turned to Carly and Brad, Brad standing up to get his money from his wallet.

"Just 2 adults return to The Jungle Adventure please!" he said, getting out a 50$ note.

"That's 42$ then please!" the conductor said a she once again stamped there tickets, as they swapped the tickets for the money, handing Brad the 8$ change which I'd given him moments ago. Once they'd exchange the tickets and money he moved on.

"Daddy did you bring Dolly, because she wants to look out the window too!" Taylor said, patting me on the shoulder, I looked over to Sam who opened the zip pocket of the backpack which she's placed on the seat beside her; pulling out Taylor's favourite rag doll and handing it over. She took it eagerly and once again pressed herself against the window along with her doll; Sam had also decided to open one of the packs of potato chips and began eating them, although she did offer everyone one; although no one took once since we were all still full from breakfast which we'd had a few hours ago.

It was a good 15 minutes to the next station so I didn't need to worry about the train getting packed just yet and leaned over to beside Taylor and began talking to her and asking what she saw; she seemed really fascinated by the views. Since Taylor was only 4 and had inherited her mother's gene's she was small; so on car journey's she couldn't really see out the window even on her booster seat. About 5 minutes before we reached the next station, which was always fairly busy I decided to walk down to the shop and buy some sweets for the kids. Taylor wanted to come with me but Rachel and Katie just requested a Twinkie bar; me and Taylor headed down the train to shop as Carly moved over to sit with Sam in case the train got into the station early and someone tried to get our seats.

The shop was only two carriages down and we reached fairly quickly; Taylor was two small to see the counter so I lifted her up as I asked the older lady behind it for two Twinkies she smiled kindly and reached behind her for two.

"Daddy can I have some of them!" Taylor asked, pointing towards the green packet of Rowntree's Randoms.

"You sure can princess!" I said, reaching into my back pocket for my money as the lady reached for the bag of sweet's; knowing which one's Taylor wanted. I pulled out my wallet, setting it down on the counter to pull the money out since I only had one hand since I had Taylor. Finding it difficult however I sat her down on the counter top, hoping the lady wouldn't mind which she didn't seem to as she smiled at Taylor who smiled back as I pulled out the three dollars and handing them over, Taylor been the good girl she is and took the sweets from her hand and held them. I picked Taylor back up off the counter, this time not bothering to place her on the floor and left her on my hip as I thanked the lady and headed back down the isle till we reached our seat; Sam and Carly seemed to be in the middle of the conversation so I lifted Taylor over the table and sat her back in her seat before sitting down beside Sam; as the kids began eating there sweets.

The train pulled into the next station about a minute or so later, Carly returned to her original seat an me beside Taylor, so if it was busy no stranger would sit next to the kids. Much to my prediction the next station was busy and much to Sam's dismay some old man sat next to her, which made me want to chuckle.

An hour later and we reached our destination; all 3 of our daughters held there arms up for a carry; so I grabbed Taylor, Sam collect Rachel and Carly picked up Katie; leaving Brad to his dismay to grab the backpack and go collect the pushchair. The train was still very busy and it was difficult to get down the train isle, Taylor been on my hip made it harder but eventually all 7 of us had made it safely onto the platform. Taylor still refused to go in her pushchair and the twins didn't want to walk either; so we set of for the adventure park with the kids on our hips and Brad still carrying the pushchair, leaving him annoyed; but luckily the adventure park was only about 5-10 minute walk from the station and there wasn't a large queue when we reached it so he didn't have long to sulk. After paying to get in, and leaving the pushchair at the main entrance to Brad's happiness we decided to make our way round.

The Jungle Adventure Park was basically like a quest, you had to make your way to the end and you'd get a prize for finishing; the park was filled with maze's and stuff you had to climb over and on which is why everyone had wore comfortable footwear. The first part we came to was the mining tunnel, it was basically a cave underground which we guessed we had to make our way through, Brad now had hold of Katie because Carly was scared if the dark and wanted to hold the railing with both hands; I could tell that Taylor was also scared as she tensed up and held tightly onto my shirt, and both Rachel and Katie had there heads buried in Sam and Brad's shoulders, I was beginning to wonder if this was such a great place, the leaflet said 3+ but my 3 daughters, and Carly, was so far scared. Luckily when we reached the bottom there was light, the corridor was light up with candle light as we walked on the mining track none of us knowing where it would take us and there didn't seem to be anyone else in front or behind us.

At the end of the track was a large double door, since Carly was the only one with both hands free she was instructed to open the door; much to my own slight amusement she crept forward with a look of fear etched on her face, she placed her arms cautiously on the door and pushed, like something was going to jump out on her; which I doubt since like I said before it was for those over the age of 3, it wasn't going to be that scary, Carly just was a wimp sometimes. She pushed the door and it swung open revealing another empty corridor, with a few statues of minors dotted about. Carly let out a sigh of relief and we all walked forward, however one of what we thought was a statue moved, pointing down the corridor and said 'Down that way please' but it made Carly scream, which made both Rachel and Katie scream as well and Taylor began crying. The man developed a guilty look on his face,

"OhMyGod I'm sorry I never meant to scare you guys I was just suppose to point you in the right direction!" the man stated, moving from his designated spot a guilty look on his face as Taylor continued to cry on my shoulder.

"It's fine, it was Carly's scream that made her cry not you!" I answered, as I tried bouncing her up and down and whispering shush sounds.

"Still I feel awful, here, is your daughter a fan of monkeys?" he asked me, as I continued to try and calm Taylor down.

"Sort of I guess, she has had teddy monkeys before!" Sam answered for me, the man muttered a be right back and quickly disappeared behind a back door; as soon as he was out of sight Sam spoke up.

"What the hell Carly all he did was speak and you make our daughter scared; you've got to grow up Carly and stop been such a baby!" Sam snapped, she was clearly annoyed at Carly's actions. I stepped back, trying to comfort Taylor while avoid the argument about to irrupt; I saw Brad back away as well.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make Taylor cry I was just shocked because I thought it was a statue!" Carly snapped back.

"You need to start acting like an adult Carly, where not in High School anymore; my 3 daughters who are all under the age of 8 didn't scream yet you did, it's like there more grown up than you and your 30 years old for god sake!" Sam replied, Taylor was now crying even harder as Rachel squirmed in Sam's arms to be let down. Sam obliged and placed Rachel on the ground as she rushed over to Brad's side to be in the comfort of her sister, Brad reached down and brought Rachel up on his hip as well.

"SO WHAT IF I'M SCARED OF STUFF, EVERYONE IS IT'S A NATURAL HUMAN THING AND SO WHAT IF I SCREAMED; YOU'D SCREAM IF YOU SAW SOMETHING SCARY!" Carly yelled back, she was now clearly annoyed.

"WHEN YOU'RE AN ADULT AND HAVE 3 CHILDREN YOU SHOUKD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SCREAM AT EVERY LITTLE THING" Sam yelled back; they were both really angry right now so I decided to step forward.

"Will you guys just stop fighting; you're making it worse for all 3 of our daughters. Look yes, Carly shouldn't have screamed and should learn to stop been a baby sometimes, but you don't need to have an argument about it, she said she was sorry and you two screaming is just making Taylor cry more and is getting Rachel and Katie upset as well so just make up or else this day won't be fun for anyone." I said, they both stopped talking immediately as I backed away, still attempting to calm down Taylor who was now having a crying fit. Luckily Rachel and Katie had not begun crying and it would stay that way; as Taylor's cries began to subside I heard Sam and Carly mutter a sorry to each other. The man who had caused all this reappeared once again, this time he carried what looked like teddy bears.

"Here, take these toys for your daughters as an apology, we really didn't mean to scare you guys!" he said, offering us 3 monkey teddies, which Sam took as we all said thank you.

"Look sweetie, this nice man just gave you a new teddy!" Sam said, walking over and showing Taylor the cute monkey, her cries immediately slowed as she reached out for the monkey, Sam handed it over and Taylor brought it straight into her chest, snuggling her face into the fur a smile appearing on her face as finally the tears stopped which made both me and Sam smile, before Sam moved on to give the twins there teddies and take Rachel back from Brad.

Finally we once again headed in the direction the man informed us, it lead us to a set of double doors and this time Carly opened them with no hesitation and it came to what looked like a mining ride; there wasn't a queue and there was several carriages lined up with a man dressed in similar type clothing as the one previous was stood waiting to welcome us.

The carriages were meant for four, having a bench for two in front and a bench for two in back, but he said we were allowed to have the kids on ours knees; so I got in the front with Taylor and sat her on my knee as Sam climbed in beside me, Rachel who began moaning to be sat with Katie was handed over to Carly as her and Brad sat behind us with the twins on there knees. It wasn't a fast ride or anything, it just basically took you round the mine and explained things, it reminded me abit of it's a small world at Disney land where it takes you through and you basically just look at things.

Eventually the ride was over and we once again came in contact with daylight, all of us squinting our eyes from the sun and Taylor buried her eyes inside her teddy monkey she'd called cheeky. We heading inside the maze next, following the path round which had signs in the forms of jungle animals pointing us the right way, all 3 girls had wanted to be put down and kept running ahead of us, and getting excited every time they came across a new path. Us four lingered behind, talking about everything and nothing until the maze came to an end, stood at the exit was a man dressed up in a large monkey suit and he was taking pictures with other kids who were exiting the maze, Rachel Katie and Taylor all getting in line for one too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and I'm going to leave it there, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I had so much inspiration last week and then when it came to writing it I just didn't know how to. But hopefully the next chapter will be better; I've once again already started writing it, so depending on college schedule and work I should have it up within the week.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Movie

"Right, that's tonight folks. Thank you all for joining us and we'll be back next week with an exclusive interview with singer songwriter Andre Harris" Jodie said in front of a camera, I pressed the switch which made the credits roll across the bottom of the screen as the main camera zoomed out before the director yelled cut and the filming process stopped. I worked in the tech department alongside Brad at Seattle's television studios; our wives also both worked here but Carly worked on screen and Sam worked in writing.

"Great work guys, the show looked awesome from where I was; let's hope it looked just as great on TV!" said Josh as he made his way over, Josh was just above us in the Tech Department, making him one below our boss and him very cocky. He always acts like he owns the place and boy do I hate that guy.

"Thanks man; should look just as great!" Brad replied, I know he also hates him just as much.

"So guys what you doing after work? I'm heading to the pub to try get me some ladies!" he exclaimed, sitting down on a spare seat beside Brad both of us still working on shutting down all the equipment; in a hope of getting out of here as quickly as possible.

"Just a quite night in mate!" Brad replied, never letting his eyes leave the screen, I knew what Josh was about to say as well. He always said the same thing once a week about him been single and me and Brad not.

"Oh yeah that's right, you guys can't have the privilege of meeting new lasses every week. God I couldn't handle been married; I can't deal with the whole commitment lark. You can never do anything right and always have to do certain stuff. Man it sounds like the worst!" he rattled on, by now I was past the point of caring about what he said and just ignored him best I could.

"Well everyone's different!" I replied, hoping he'd just leave.

"Yeah you're right; but I mean man I couldn't be you I need to be able to do my own thing and not be tied to one lass. I mean you Fred man, aren't you married to the same chick you were with in High School?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yeah I am; but I wouldn't have it any other way!" I replied; finally finishing up and shutting down my laptop, Brad doing the same beside me. "Well Josh it's been awesome chatting but we got to get back to our wives; see you tomorrow!" I added onto the end; both me and Brad stood from our chairs and pulling on our jackets; heading over to the exit before Josh could start talking about anything else.

"Man I really hate that guy; he's so full of himself and I want to just punch him every time I see him!" Brad stated as soon as we were out of earshot; and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know; and all that shit he comes on about been better off a single man; please he's only single because no chick is stupid enough to marry him!" I replied as we entered the rather deserted parking lot.

"Exactly, you might as well die happy and loved then sad and lonely!" Brad said as we headed over to the car, pressing the keys to open it.

"Agreed; what's the point in living until your 100 if you don't have anyone to share it with?" I stated, climbing into the drivers side, Brad getting into the passenger side.

"Totally, so doing anything this weekend? Or just staying in with going to the jungle park last weekend!" Brad asked as I pulled put the parking lot and began the journey to Brad's house which I could now do blindfolded if needed.

"I got to drive Joe up to Seattle University on Saturday but that's it really!" I replied, turning on the radio.

"Why's he going there? Isn't it a highly religious university?" Brad asked me

"Yeah but mom wants him to go, I really think she's trying to persuade him to stay here in Seattle; remember when I was 18 and she tried to make me stay in Seattle instead of going to M.I.T" I replied with a small laugh

"Oh yeah I remember; didn't she make you go to all the open day events for every single college and university in Seattle and just outside!" Brad said, letting out a laugh himself.

"Yeah, and I hated every single one of them!" I answered back.

"Man I can't actually believe Joe is going off to University; it seems like only 5 minutes ago your mam was going through the whole adoption process." Brad stated and I nodded in agreement. Right after I turned 18 and started planning my future and colleges mom had sort of gone into a state of depressions; not wanting as she said 'her little boy to grow up' and that was why she got me going to all the college open days even though she knew that from the age of 10 I'd been planning to go to M.I.T. So once she realised how adamant I was on that dream she decided she wanted another baby; with her been slightly older now she was told that Sperm Insemination might not work as successfully as it had with me so she decided with adoption.

Despite mom always saying she would have also liked a daughter, hence why I got stuff like Jewellery Boxes in my youth, she immediately fell in love with Joe. He was 5 at the time and had been in care since he was born after his real mom left him on the doorstep of some care home. Mom signed the adoption papers and everything was cleared and eventually, a few weeks before I started college Joe moved in with us.

I pulled into Brad's driveway of the house he shared with Carly, he bid bye before I headed back home. We only lived round the corner of Carly and Brad, about a 5 minute walk so in the car it took me all of 30 seconds before I was pulling into our driveway; I guessed Sam's car was in the garage so I decided to leave mine on the drive for the night. As usual the front door was open, but the keys were in the lock for me to lock it behind me; when we lived down in Cambridge, we'd left the door unlocked like we always did and we'd only lock it on a night, sometimes not even then. But one time we had a burglary enter the house, luckily no one got hurt and he didn't steal much but ever since then the door was locked at all times except when we knew someone would be coming in.

I locked the door and hung the keys on the key rack, before taking off my coat and hanging that up as well; footsteps could be heard on the wooden flooring and Taylor came running into the hallway.

"Daddy!" she cried excitedly as I opened my arms up for her, she jumped straight into them giving me, what she would think of as a tight hug but aged 4 wasn't really, as I picked her up.

"Hey Tay, Tay, how's your day been?" I asked her as I sat her on my hip and walked towards the living room.

"It's been good, I've played with all my toys and we all watched a movie together us girls when Rachel and Katie got home from school!" Taylor told me; for a 4 year old she was quite a talker

"Wow that sounds fun, what movie did you all watch?" I asked her, sitting down on the sofa and bringing her down on my knee; there was no sign of Sam so I guessed she was either in the kitchen or upstairs sorting out Sophie, the twins were laid across the carpet drawing in there colouring books and there was another book which seemed to be discarded which I guessed to be Taylor's.

"We watched The Little Mermaid and mommy said that if we're good girls tonight that once she's put Sophie to bed we can all watch our new Barbie movie!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing on my knee.

"That's cool, and were your colouring a pretty picture Taylor?" I asked her pointing towards the discarded colouring book.

"Yeah, it's going to be a pretty fairy!" she told me, a huge smile on her face.

"Well why don't you finish it for daddy while I go get changed from my work clothes!" I said patting her lightly, she nodded her head and jumped up; joining her sisters on the floor as I stood and headed upstairs. Sam walked out of Sophie's room just as I approached the top stair.

"Hey your home, didn't here you come in!" Sam whispered and I knew that meant Sophie was asleep.

"Well I kind of guessed Sophie might have been asleep so I tried to be quite; I'm just going to go get changed into something comfy then we can talk downstairs and not in hushed tones!" I told her and she nodded, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before I headed for the bedroom and she headed downstairs.

Once I'd changed into some jeans and polo I headed back downstairs; I could smell something cooking in the kitchen so immediately headed towards it; Sam was stood by the oven cooking whatever it was I could smell, Taylor and the twins were both sat at the table explaining there images they'd coloured in. I walked over to speak into Sam's ear.

"Need any help?" I asked, I felt her jump slightly indicating she hadn't realised I'd come down.

"Set the table babe!" she said, pecking me on the lips before turning back to the cooking food again.

"Hey, who's going to be good girls and help daddy set the table?" I asked turning round to our daughters. All of them jumped up and began helping me as we placed the mats and cutlery out.

It was half 7 and everything was tidied up, the dishes had been washed, the girls toys had been put away, Sophie had woken up for her feed and gone straight back to sleep once she'd had it. Everything was ready for us all to sit and watch Barbie: Princess Charm School which was the latest movie the girls had begged us to buy them. They all came rushing down the stairs, causing Sam to hush them since Sophie was sleeping and if she woke up then one of us wouldn't be watching the movie.

They all wore Barbie pyjamas; the twins were matching and had bridal Barbie on the front where as Taylor's had mermaid Barbie on the front. I was already sat on the sofa as they all jumped on beside me; Taylor next to me and the twins beside her as Sam put in the DVD, grabbed the remote and sat down on the other end of the sofa, Rachel beside Sam and Katie in the middle as we settled down to watch the movie; moments like this was what I loved the most, relaxing with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: to RightNowI'mBord who was the ONLY review on my last chapter, sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy and really with you been the only person I think is interested in this story I haven't been inspired to write the next chapter, so depending on the review count for this chapter depends how long till my next update, or if I even update at all. I'm a writer I want my work to be read, J.K Rowling didn't write Harry Potter sequels without getting the people buying the previous one, so I won't write a fanfic without getting reviews. Sorry it just won't happen. **


	4. AN: Sorry

**A/N: hey guys, so I think I'll be letting the few who follow this story down with this authors note. So I have been taken forever to update, and I'm half way through this chapter I'm writing now and I'm just sat reading it and thinking; where the hell is this going? It seems like there's no point to the chapter and it seems like that with all my stories. So what I'm going to do is, I've got two stories in mind, so I'm going to try them both out, try to write a few chapters before uploading anything and then I'll see if there's only one with potential, or if I enjoy writing both then I'll post up both summaries and have you guys pick. So for the time been I'm going on a short break, and this story is been deleted; but I'll be back in hopefully a few weeks with either possible story plots or a new story.**


End file.
